Ashley ate 5 slices of cake. William ate 5 slices. If Ashley ate $\dfrac{5}{12}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
Explanation: If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{12}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 12 slices. $\text{fraction of cake remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 10 slices, which leaves 2 out of 12 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{2}{12}$ of the cake remaining.